


A night on the town

by MikiMaeda



Category: Super Danganronpa Another 2~The Moon of Hope and the Sun of Despair~
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiMaeda/pseuds/MikiMaeda
Summary: Iroha and Kanade hit the town on a Friday night and things get a little out of hand once Kanade gets drunk....
Relationships: Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Kanade
Kudos: 3





	A night on the town

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first work! I hope y'all enjoy it, cuz I sure did!

Iroha tied her brunette hair in a ponytail and applied some blush on her cheeks. Tonight was the night she and her friend Kanade were going to go hit the town for a night of fun and relaxation! Just as she was finished with her makeup, hair and outfit, the doorbell rang. Iroha ran to the door and saw Kanade, in a revealing dress, her purple and red hair tied in a bun, bright red lipstick and light purple eyeshadow. Iroha couldn't help but blush. She looked so hot!! "W-wow! You look great!" She complimented her nervously. "Thanks! I could say the same about you! So, are you ready to go?" Kanade asked. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The girls arrived at the boardwalk, there were lights strung everywhere, music playing from speakers, food being served, games to play, and the Sun was just starting to set, turning the sky a beautiful pink and orange. "Wow! This place is amazing!!" Iroha awed, starring at the sights before her. "Where do you wanna go first?" The brunette asked. "Maybe we can play a game and win a prize. I brought my wallet with me." Kanade replied. The girls walked over to the game stand. It was a game where you had to scoop out rubber ducks with a claw, and if you got a certain number of ducks you could win a prize. "I wanna the first!" Iroha said. Kanade took a dollar out of her wallet and gave it to Iroha. She gave it to the man behind the counter and the game started. "Aw man! I didn't get any ducks! And I really wanted that elephant plushie!" Iroha pouted. "Don't worry, Iroha. I'll win it for you!" She gave her friend an encouraging look and gave the man behind the counter another dollar. She tried with all her might to get at least ten ducks. And she did. She picked the elephant plushie from the counter and gave it to Iroha. "For the best best friend in the world." Iroha blushed. "T-thank you so much..."

The walked to the next sight to see, which was the food! They walked into a sushi restaurant and sat down at their table. The food arrived soon and they thoroughly enjoyed it. "This is so delicious!!" Iroha said with food in her mouth. "Swallow your food first. It's rude to eat with your mouth open." Her friend said, sounding like a mom. Iroha blushed again and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She went to pick up another piece of sushi with her chopsticks and the food splattered all across her dress. "Aww dang it! I just ruined my dress!" Kanade sat still for a second, thinking of what to do. "I know! I saw a tailor shop while we were walking...we can go in there and buy you a new dress!" "R-really....you'd do that for me..?" Iroha turned bright red. "Yeah! After we're done, we can go there!" The guitarist said excitedly. So the two girls finished their meals and went to the tailor shop. "Ooh this dress would look nice on you.." Kanade showed her friend a light green dress with leaf patterns on it. Iroha gladly took the dress and went to the changing room. She came out and Kanade grinned from ear to ear. "You look so cute! You're so beautiful!" Iroha thanked her and blushed again before buying the dress and putting her old dress in the bag.

The girls exited the tailor shop and looked around for something to do. Kanade noticed a karaoke stand. "Iroha! Iroha! We have to go try some karaoke!!" She said jumping up and down tugging on her friend's arm. They rushed the karaoke stand and Kanade chose the song, obviously. "I'll pick..... Ah! Sweet sweet pretty cure!" "I love that anime!" Iroha said with stars in her eyes. The song starts and Iroha was singing along, but she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kanade's voice sounded. "Sing! (Something in japanese) swing! Tsunagatteru! For you! For me! For girls! For boys!" The friends sang the night away and by the time they were finished it was pretty dark outside. "Hey, Kanade I'm gonna go get some cotton candy, okay? Just don't drink too much.." Kanade okayed back and Iroha went to get her cotton candy. But she was at the cotton candy stand longer than expected since she ended up talking to another woman at the stand. By the time she got back to the karaoke stand, Kanade was sitting on a bench, looking sleepy. "Kanade?" Iroha took a closer look at Kanade's face and realized that...she was drunk! "Kanade! Are you drunk?! I thought I told you to not drink so much!" I-I'm sorry Iroha *hic!* I couldn't help myself..." She said with slurred speech. Iroha looked at the clock next to the bench. It was already nine pm. "We should go back now." Iroha mumbled. "How am I gonna get her off though?" She thought to herself. Iroha ended up calling a taxi to bring them back to her house since she didn't want Hibiki to have to deal with drunk Kanade. 

She played Kanade on the couch and went to her room to change into her pajamas and remove her makeup. Next, she called Hibiki to tell her that her sister was drunk and was going to stay the night at her place, and Hibiki didn't mind. Iroha went to put her dirty dress in the washing machine but Kanade put her hand on her shoulder. "Heeeeeey.....ya wanna help me.....take off this dresses?" "Uhh...yeah.." Iroha said nervously. She brought Kanade to her room and slowly unzipped her dress. "Ssssstop! I don't wanna do this anymoreeee!" Kanade said getting off of the bed. Iroha was now starring at Kanade in her pink bra and panties, she turned tomato red. "K-Kanade!!! Lemme get some pajamas for you!!" "Ahhh, forget about pajamas....we can do other things..." Kanade pulled her friend by the collar and brought her to her bed. Since she grabbed her so aggressively her pajama top went unbottoned and her top flew off. And she wasn't wearing anything underneath.... "Uwah! Kanade!! Get offa me! I need to get my top!!!" She was even redder than she had ever been before. "Wow...y-you got some nice tits... even though they're kinda small..." "KANADE!!!" "Uhh......sssssorry....I can make it up..." Kanade's hand slowly and shakily made its way to Iroha's pajama bottoms. She ripped them clean off. Iroha suddenly realized....she's enjoying this. She laid still as Kanade laid down on her. "K-Kanade.... you're kinda crushing me..." "Stop focusing on stupid thingsssssss...!" Kanade touched Iroha's cheek and kissed her. With lots of tongue. Iroha tried to escape at first, but Kanade's lips tasted pretty good, so she decided to just go with the flow. The two girls eventually fell asleep on top of one another.

The next day, Hibiki woke up early and arrived in the morning to pick up her sister. She was definitely going to get reprimanded for getting drunk again. The house was completely empty and silent. Hibiki felt a little uneasy as she made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door carefully but couldn't see very well. She turned the lights on and was greeted by the scene before her. She burst out into laughter. This immediately woke the girls up. Kanade got up and just stared at Iroha. They blushed at the same time. "Ahahaha!!! I can't believe you lovebirds actually slept together!! Did you do anything else, too!" "I-I need to get my clothes... Hibiki, could you leave for a sec?" Iroha said timidly. Hibiki backed off and threw Kanade's clothes on the floor before she closed the door. "Ugh...I gotta headache.." Kanade moaned. "I think that's called a hangover..." Iroha said softly as she got out of bed and covered her boobs. She walked over to the closet and put her clothes on. Her friend did the same. Kanade was just about to leave with Hibiki, but she stopped before heading out. "Thank you so much, Iroha. You're the best girlfriend I could ask for..." She kissed her cheek and walked back home with her sister. Iroha blushed and smiled from ear to ear. She never thought of Kanade liking her back, but now, they're officially in a relationship. And they both couldn't be happier.


End file.
